clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Launch App
:For the original desktop version of the game, see Puffle Launch. The Puffle Launch App was a mobile application by Club Penguin. It was available in the App Store for iPhone, iPad and iPod. It was also available in the Google Play Store for Android devices. The game was developed by Behaviour Interactive,As mentioned in the credits page of the app, also stated on a tweet by Behaviour Interactive. and published by Disney on September 14, 2011. The lite version was released on November 11, 2011. The app was discontinued on July 2, 2013. Game Levels Below are the current levels of the game. Blue Sky Blue Sky is the first set of levels of the game. There are twelve levels you have to complete if you want to complete Blue Sky. Soda Sunset Soda Sunset is the second set of levels of the game. There are also 12 levels you have to complete. The levels are marked 13-24 on this set of levels. Bonus A combination of 36 bonus levels. It does not include the Turbo or the SLO-MO modes. Some of its levels were seen in a video on the What's New Blog. Modes Time Trial To unlock time trial, you have to complete all the levels of a set (Blue Sky or Soda Sunset) with all Puffle-Os. There are 3 time trials for each set. Once the trial is unlocked, a higher level of time trial can be unlocked by going through the levels in less time. Once all the time trial levels are unlocked, the Turbo Mode is unlocked as well. Turbo Mode There is also a turbo mode which is unlocked when you have beaten all 3 time trials. It comes with a switch to turn it on/off. SLO-MO To unlock "SLO-MO", you have to finish all levels in "Turbo Mode" in the set of levels you want to enable it (Blue Sky or Soda Sunset ). There is a special button to turn it on/off while playing the game. In this mode, the game would be in slow- move, but your puffle will turn left/right in the regular speed. Levels Coins transferring Each Puffle-O collected in the game is worth 1 coin. Whenever a level is completed, the coins will be transferred to the player's account. If the device is not connected to the internet, the total sum of coins earned will be transferred once the device is connected to the internet. There is a daily limit of 4,500 coins. Any excess amount will accumulate and will not be transferable that day. Removal Spike Hike announced the removal of the application on July 6, 2013 in a fan blog comment.Club Penguin Memories blog comment Penguins can still play Puffle Launch if they have the app and have not deleted it, but Club Penguin has not specified whether it will stop working or not because it is not supported. 3 years after the closure you can still play the game, however, since the servers are offline, you can not transfer coins to your Club Penguin account anymore. Versions Error messages Login issues Gallery Puffle-Launch App Icon.png|The app's Icon App page images on iTunes Puffle Launcher App Picture 001.jpg Puffle Launcher App Picture 002.jpg Puffle Launcher App Picture 003.jpg Puffle Launcher App Picture 004.jpg Puffle Launcher App Picture 005.jpg Game interface and menu Screenshot 2012.09.23 12.01.55.png|The main menu before loading Screenshot 2012.09.23 12.02.12.png|Main menu Photo 19-09-2011 09 15 36.PNG|The login interface while being logged in Photo 19-09-2011 09 15 42.PNG|SLO-MO available in Blue Sky PuffleLaunchAppPP004.PNG|SLO-MO available in Soda Sunset Puffle Launh Bonus Levels.png|The Bonus Levels selection Screenshot 2012.09.23 12.02.34.png|While loading a level on Blue Sky PuffleLaunchAppPP001.PNG|The message which pops while transferring coins to a logged-in penguin Levels Screenshot 2012.09.23 12.02.47.png|The first level Puffle Launch Bonus Level.png|A level from the Bonus Levels Advertisements clubpenguinpufflelaunchapp.jpg|A game advertisement on Club Penguin's website Puffle Launch App Available Login.png|As seen in a Login Screen Videos Official Trailer - Club Penguin's Puffle Launch App|The official trailer. A slightly different version was also seen on the first Blue Sky level References External links *iTunes Logo Category:2011 Category:Puffle Launch